Water sensors or sensors are used to detect water leaks by sensing the presence of water in contact with two spaced conductive pads. If water comes into contact with both conductive pads, an audible alarm is sounded to warn the user that water is present in the location of the sensor. Such water sensors are typically placed under sinks or in areas where major appliances are located, such as in a laundry room.